


Tommy on all fours (ficlet)

by MintJam



Series: Thoughts, asks, headcanons and ficlets [1]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintJam/pseuds/MintJam
Summary: Wriiten in response to this ask on Tumblr:Would Tommy ever get on all fours? Yk with a leash and all. Maybe a little roleplaying too? I feel like Alfie would be up to that
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Series: Thoughts, asks, headcanons and ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540363
Comments: 16
Kudos: 132





	Tommy on all fours (ficlet)

**Author's Note:**

> Quick and dirty ramblings, please don't expect my usual attention to detail!!

**Ask: Would Tommy ever get on all fours? Yk with a leash and all. Maybe a little roleplaying too? I feel like Alfie would be up to that**

Hmmm… on all fours? Well at first Tommy was far too too self-conscious. And in all honesty, Alfie likes Tommy on his back, mostly, because what he really gets off on is _watching_ Tommy. Watching him try to keep all those pretty reactions to himself. Watching him try to maintain eye contact, because Alfie’s _told_ him to. Watching him take it, and take it, and _take_ it.

He loves to see the moment when Tommy can’t control his face anymore, has to just given in and let the pleasure show, when his mouth drops open and his cheeks flush and he frowns through the intensity of it. And of course, watching Tommy just _lose_ himself is the biggest turn on, always has been. Watching his eyes glaze over and his mind switch off can get Alfie tipping over the edge within fucking _seconds_. And none of that is as easy to see when Tommy is on all fours. 

But, the other thing that Alfie really gets off on is Tommy’s reluctance. And from the very start Tommy has been reluctant to just bend the fuck _over_. Alfie doesn’t question why, probably some inhibitions about his masculinity or something, but they both know it’s a thing. 

But then one night, Tommy comes over and he’s fucking worked up about something. Not sure what, but it’s irrelevant anyway, because it becomes obvious, pretty darn quickly, that he is horny as hell, has some steam to release. Which is a good thing, really, because Alfie is already in bed, reading, and Tommy is now stripping out of his clothes so fast it’s actually _impressive;_ like someone offered him a grand in cash to be naked in under a minute. 

So in theory, yeah, this is all fine. Tommy has just walked in the door and he wants to _fuck_. And Alfie can do that. Of course he can. Except that on _principle_, on pure unequivocal _principle_, he is just … mildly annoyed by the presumption. Because apparently he’s just expected to get up and _perform_ because Tommy has clearly had some sort of a bad day. Has some tension to work out. 

So when, seconds later, Tommy is climbing onto him, straddling his lap over the blankets and kissing him hard he decides to be obnoxious about it. “You need something Tommy? Hmm? You tryin’ to tell me something here?” Which of course makes Tommy pretty pissed pretty quickly. “Just fuck me, Alfie,” he says between kisses. “Fuck me hard.” 

“Oh yeah, of course,” Alfie says, “cause it’s not like I was _relaxing_ here, not like I was about to go to sleep or anything is it?” Which has Tommy pulling the blankets out of the way crossly and settling onto Alfie’s bare lap. Unfortunately this makes it a lot harder to hide the fact that Alfie’s cock is, of course, at least half way interested already. Doesn’t mean he has to make this easy though. So he grips Tommy’s hair, none-too-gently, pulls his head back just far enough that he can see the cold, hard look in those blue eyes (which is a look he is absolutely not having, thank you very much).

“You want it hard love you’re gonna fucking get on all fours and do as you’re told.” Now usually Tommy would take a bit longer to comply with an order like that, but it’s testament to how single-minded he is right now that he clambers off Alfie without hesitation and puts himself in the middle of the bed, on all fours, legs spread. And Alfie quite honestly has to pause to take in the sight for a moment. 

He takes his time moving round until he’s kneeling behind Tommy, strokes his hands over that lovely pale arse. But Tommy is fucking impatient, just looks back at him over his shoulder and snarls, “Jesus, just get _on_ with it Alfie.” Which only earns him a good, hard slap. Several actually, because there’s no need to be fucking _rude_. The thing is, the harder he slaps the more Tommy gasps and leans back into it, like it’s just exactly what he needs. So Alfie gives it to him, hard and relentless until his arse is red and he’s dropped his head between his elbows, groaning. 

“Put your tie back on,” he says suddenly, which drags Tommy back to himself, back to the moment enough to ask what the fuck Alfie thinks he’s doing. “It’s quite simple, darling, I want you to put... your tie... back on. Now.” Tommy has to get off the bed to get it and that interruption breaks the spell, causes his rational mind to catch up enough to feel self-conscious. Which is just how Alfie wants him. 

“Now get back here,” Alfie growls, when Tommy’s finished fussing, when the windsor knot is in place over bare, freckled skin. And there’s a lot more hesitation this time round as Tommy crawls back into position, like suddenly he’s realised he’s not the one in control anymore. As soon as he’s kneeling on all fours again Alfie reaches round and grabs the length of his tie, pulls it round so the knot is on the back of his neck. Then he just smooths the tie down along Tommy’s spine. He looks bloody delicious, like a sleek, beautiful pet. 

“Give me your hand,” he says, and Tommy has to reach backwards, between his legs, to comply. When he does Alfie pours oil on his fingers and tells him to open himself up. “If you’re gonna come round here demanding I drop everything and fuck you, then the least you can do is be helpful.” Tommy is clearly mortified, but Alfie just talks him through it, winds the length of the tie around one hand and pulls on it just enough to warn Tommy who’s in charge. 

Then he strokes his own cock with the other hand whilst he watches Tommy tentatively push his own fingers into his arse. “Look at you, fucking filthy. Bet you’d lick your own balls too if you could,” Alfie hums, and Tommy tries to hang his head at the shameful words but realises he can’t, because Alfie just pulls on the neck tie.

When Alfie finally deigns to fuck him, to actually fuck him, he slides in achingly slowly. He keeps himself upright, one hand on the tie, the other on Tommy’s right thigh. “You want it love, then you’re gonna have to take it.” Then Alfie steadfastly refuses to move, even though it’s nearly killing him, because why should he do all the bloody work? 

Gradually Tommy gets the idea, realises that Alfie wants him to fuck himself back onto his cock. And it’s humiliating, because it’s like admitting how desperate he is, how hard he wants it, but eventually he gets with the programme, starts moving, arching his back and pushing his red arse against Alfie’s hips. And it’s not long before he’s pushing back hard, increasingly fast and rough; he's grunting with the effort. 

Eventually Alfie relents, it was always inevitable he would, starts giving as good as he’s getting and slamming into Tommy hard and rough and ruthless. He lets go of the tie and shoves Tommy’s head down into the mattress, turned sideways so he can see the way he’s gasping and his eyes are screwed shut. He keeps his hand there, locking Tommy’s head down while he fucks his upturned arse, pulling his hips back with his right hand. 

He keeps it up for a long time, because Tommy just keeps taking it, looks like he fucking _needs_ it, like he couldn’t get enough if this lasted all night. And it might be cruel but Alfie wants him to feel it tomorrow, the next day, maybe even the day after that. Wants to know that Tommy will still be feeling him long after this is over - when they’re on opposite sides of the bakery and Tommy is looking all cold and serious and talking to Olly about some import nonsense. Alfie’ll be able to throw him a look, a wink, a mock wince, and Tommy will _know,_ will clench his arse reflexively and remember how hard he wanted it. Remember _this_. 

Of course Alfie can’t actually keep this up all night, so in the end he bends low over Tommy and tells him to touch himself, to rut into his own hand like a bitch in heat. And when he does, Alfie puts both hands on his hips and fucks him so hard he thinks he might give himself a hernia. The mere thought of the unholy, desperate noises Tommy makes in response will make Alfie's cock twitch for _weeks_.

When they’re curled up later, under the covers, sated and exhausted and warm**,** he strokes Tommy’s hair. “That what you needed then?” Tommy can’t even answer, just hums briefly and falls into a deep sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you fancy asking me anything then you can find me on Tumblr as https://mintjamsblog.tumblr.com


End file.
